


Naughty Sam

by mistressterably



Series: One offs - TTOI related [21]
Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Dominance, Other, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5345519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous tumblr prompt fill:<br/>I need to read smutty fic with Malcolm, Sam and Julius having a threesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty Sam

Sam smiled to herself. If the others in the office knew even one small part of what she got up to in private they would never believe it. Not one bit. When she had checked her mobile on her break, there was a simple message on it. ‘Tonight, 8pm’ It was all she needed to know. Malcolm came storming by her desk, Jamie following, not looking at her at all. If he knew about that message he’d just be confused. Which is why she smiled in an almost Mona Lisa like fashion. 

Malcolm was the absolute picture of the perfect boss. Sure people talked, who wouldn’t. A man of his position and looks with a young PA was always going to get the odd comment that there was something more intimate going on behind closed doors. And they would be right. Sam and Malcolm had been having an ongoing casual sexual relationship for some years now. Every few weeks he’d show up at her place as arranged and they’d have some quite torrid sex. The man could certainly perform in the bedroom. And other places in the house too, when she thought about it. 

But there was one thing that Malcolm did not know about his sweet little PA. And that was her other ongoing affair. The one that she’d gotten involved in just over a year ago. If Malcolm were to find out about that one, he’d probably lose his shit, Sam thought. It’s not like he was friendly with her other lover. If anything, Malcolm was more likely to want to throttle the man. But, Sam had quickly learned that her other lover was more than eager to explore a different side of sex. One that Malcolm had never shown an interest in. It was a message from said other lover and Sam was anticipating a hot night now. Actually, Sam admitted to herself silently, she was already wet thinking about what the evening held in store for her. Poor Malcolm, she thought.

Arriving home right after work, Sam had a quick dinner before getting ready. Changing into her skin tight skirt, no panties and then the near-transparent blouse with low cut bra that just barely covered her nipples. Before doing her bra up, she teased her nipples until they were hard. Once she was ready, she slipped on her overcoat and got in her car. She would get to his place a few minutes after 8pm. Not that she was bothered if she were late. He would wait for her. He knew she’d be there. She never missed a ‘date’. 

The house was dark at the front with only a light on in the upstairs. Sam knew that was his bedroom. Parking in the drive, she let herself in and hung her overcoat up by the front door. Walking up the large staircase to the second floor, Sam made her way to the open door at the end of the hall. Her lover sat on the end of the bed, the straps on each of the four posters ready for use. Sam had debated what she wanted to do with him and had decided to have him on the bed. 

‘Good evening, Julius.’ Sam said, greeting her lover. ‘I do hope you’re ready.’

Julius smiled at her. He sat there, naked except for a pair of loose boxers. While he wore glasses at the office, when she came over he wore contacts. He kept his hands on the bed at his sides waiting on her direction. The bulge at his crotch was the evidence that he was more than ready for her. A brief thought of what Malcolm would think of how much thicker Julius’ cock was compared to his own crossed Sam’s mind. It made her grin slightly. Sam stood in front of him, her tight skirt having ridden up slightly and her hard nipples obvious through her blouse. The sight made Julius swallow hard, his fingers twitching as he desperately wanted to touch either her or himself. 

Approaching him, she used her foot to make him spread his legs. ‘Have you been a good boy or a naughty boy, Julius?’

‘Naughty.’ He replied, his cheeks flushing red.

‘How naughty were you?’ Sam leaned towards him, offering up a sight of her cleavage to him. 

‘Very. I had to masturbate at the office after I sent my text to you.’

‘Oh dear. That was very naughty. What are the rules again, Julius?’

‘If I want to have sex with you, I’m not allowed to touch myself once I message you.’ Julius repeated the rule. 

‘And the consequences?’

‘I’m not allowed to ejaculate until you have now.’

‘That’s right. Lie back on the bed.’

Julius did as she ordered him, sitting back and laying spread-eagled on the bed. Sam moved from each corner of the bed, tightening the straps at his wrists and his ankles. As she strapped him down, she knew he had gone through his usual hot bath and shave as he waited. Sam liked him when he was clean shaven. It just made her wetter. Once he was tied down, Sam stood at the foot of the bed once more. Her eyes just travelled up and down his body, lingering at his crotch. 

Sucking on her finger, Sam ran the wet tip along his leg making him quiver. Licking her lips, Sam continued to trace her wet finger up and down his legs after sucking on it. Julius didn’t speak, as she had trained him to do, but made whimpering noises as he squirmed under her touch. By now, Sam could feel her own wetness dripping down her leg. She wished he had behaved because she was in a bad enough state this evening to have wanted to ride him hard. Now, with him having masturbated before she would have to delay actually fucking him. 

After teasing him for some time, Sam was ready to take what she wanted from him. Sliding her skirt up further, she got on the bed straddling him at his waist and running her hands over his smooth chest. Julius moaned and trembled at her touch. He wouldn’t last long, she knew. So, she moved up further until she hovered over his face. Teasing him by lifting her skirt slowly, Sam watched his mouth open slightly, his tongue darting out in anticipation. Guiding him with her hands, Sam sighed at the first touch of his tongue on her wet crotch. Julius, given the green light by her touch, was feverishly lapping at her. 

Neither of them were remotely aware of what was taking place outside. In a cab, Malcolm was fuming as the car drove through the streets towards Julius’ home. The bastard had dared to maneuver around Malcolm to get one of his vacuous environmental policies approved by the Treasury when Malcolm was fighting to get other major infrastructure schemes approved. And he had had more than enough of the bald fucker’s antics. Because the bastard had left the office already and Malcolm was not wanting to wait, he had decided to go right to Julius’ home to tell him off. It certainly wouldn’t be the first time he’d confronted the cocksucker outside of the office. Julius had pulled the same shit on him in the past, too. 

With no answer to his knocking at Julius’ front door. Malcolm tested the front door and found it open. ‘Hah, fucker. You’re going to fucking pay for this bullshit.’ Malcolm waved off the cab and went inside. The house was dark except for the light upstairs. Still in a fury, Malcolm stormed up the stairs, coat still on. Without paying any mind or attention to the noises coming from the room at the end of the hall, Malcolm raged in and barked, ‘Julius you fucking cocksucker trying to do one over on me with the PM… ‘ Malcolm’s rage died on his lips. 

What he had walked in on was Julius, still tied to the bed but Sam had turned around to face Julius’ crotch, having teased his boxers down far enough to expose his hard cock but not his balls.. Her lover had continued to lick her with her skirt hitched up around her waist. She had removed her blouse but her bra was still on. Sam’s eyes had gone wide at the sight and sound of Malcolm barging into the room, with her heart pounding in panic, she made to get off Julius. 

‘What in fucking hell!’ Malcolm was rooted to the spot. ‘Sam, are you fucking shitting me. You’re fucking Julius!’

‘Malcolm!’ Julius looked up at the Scotsman. ‘What the blazes are you doing in my home!’

‘What in fucking hell do you think you’re doing fucking around with Sam!’ Malcolm yelled back.

‘As if that’s any fucking business of yours!’ Julius replied. 

‘Sam, explain your fucking self!’ Malcolm turned his anger on his lover. 

Sam, getting over her initial panic, smoothed her skirt down and glared at Malcolm. ‘I don’t need to explain anything to you Malcolm. But as you’ve already seen, I fuck Julius sometimes.’

‘I’m your fucking lover!’ Malcolm got in her face, turning his full bollocking temper on her. ‘He’s a fucking gay shite turd!’

‘Actually, he’s got a much fatter cock and he does like to play a little bit kinkier than you.’ Sam shot back unfazed by his barking. Her comments shut him up. 

‘Malcolm, get the heck out of my house!’ Julius tried to put on a commanding tone, but in the state he was in Malcolm wasn’t taking him seriously. Sam was the one in control and Malcolm knew that already. 

‘What? You turn to Julius because I won’t let you spank me?’

‘Not just that.’ Sam said, her arms crossed under her breasts. She could see Malcolm’s gaze keep darting to her tits. 

‘Sorry, he’s got a fat cock too. But he can’t drill you as deep as I can.’ Malcolm bragged, ignoring Julius as he strained at the straps causing his cock to bob slightly. 

‘Oh, I’ll grant that you’ve got the longer cock. But I need a bit of variety. And you only ever want to fuck every few weeks. I get hornier more often than you do.’ Sam told her long-time lover. ‘Julius keeps me from getting too bored.’

Malcolm, his face going red as it finally began to sink into his mind that Sam was basically exposing their sex life in great detail to Julius. ‘Fine, you like fucking Julius on the side. What the fuck ever. I’m sorry I wasn’t fucking you often enough to keep you happy.’

Sam, still incredibly turned on by her toying with Julius so far that evening, began to think about what it would be like to have both of her lovers at the same time. Thinking on her feet and knowing that on the one hand Julius would basically do whatever she wanted him to do, Sam also knew Malcolm well enough to potentially pull him into her game. Stepping closer to Malcolm, Sam kept her eyes on his, noting that it wasn’t just her tits he was glancing at. Her boss was also flicking glances at Julius on the bed. ‘I didn’t say you weren’t fucking me often enough, Malcolm. You just didn’t seem interested in some of the other games I wanted to play.’ She was standing right in front of him, drawing his attention away from Julius down to her breasts. Biting her lower lip, she peered at Malcolm as she ran a finger over his chest and tugging on his tie a little. 

Coughing slightly, Malcolm didn’t try to back away from Sam. ‘Sam, look, I’ll just fucking go and maybe we can talk about this tomorrow.’

‘Why talk, Malcolm. I’m not going to stop what I’m doing.’ She began to loosen his tie without any protest from him. ‘Julius didn’t know I’ve been fucking you either. You don’t see him telling me off.’

‘You’ve got the fucking bastard tied to his bed,’ Malcolm said.  
‘I am, and I’d really like it if you’d leave Malcolm so Sam and I can carry on with our plans. You can have your turn with her on your own.’

Sam smiled at Julius, blowing him a kiss. ‘Julius, don’t you think it would be fun to have a bit of extra fun?’

Julius narrowed his eyes at Sam and then blushed as he caught on to what she was hinting at. With a nod, Julius moved on the bed to ease the tension on the straps. Malcolm had watched the exchange, not following what was going on as he was still caught up in his initial shock of seeing Sam on Julius. One thing he couldn’t avoid was the sight of Julius with his hard cock on the bed and Sam with her hard nipples in front of him. When Sam went back to toying with his tie, easing the knot loose, Malcolm forgot about Julius for the moment. 

‘Sam, what are you…’

‘What am I doing?’ Sam had got his tie undone and was pulling it off from around his neck. ‘I’m taking your tie off.’

‘Why?’ Malcolm asked.

‘Because I want to.’ Sam said sweetly. Malcolm lifted his hands as if to stop her when she began to unbutton his shirt. ‘You don’t really want me to stop do you?’

Julius had gone quiet on the bed, finding the turn of events that evening to be even more arousing than he ever could have imagined. Watching Sam unbutton Malcolm’s shirt alone was making his cock twitch. 

‘Sam,’ Malcolm cleared his throat. ‘This really isn’t… Sam.. ‘ Her hands were pulling the tail of his shirt free from his trousers.

‘You just have to tell me to stop, Malcolm.’ Sam’s voice was low, seductive. She pressed on, her fingers easing his belt buckle open and then pulling the leather belt out of the belt loops on his trouser. With the leather belt in her hands, she folded it in two and let it rub slightly against his crotch. Malcolm could hardly breathe let alone speak by now. When Sam let the belt drop to the floor, her foot kicking it out of the way, Malcolm held his breath. As Sam undid the button of his trousers, Malcolm grunted. The only sound in the room at that moment was the zip sliding down. 

‘Sam,’ Malcolm was torn. One small part of his brain was wanting him to scream stop but he didn’t. Instead, he heard himself groan low in his throat as Sam slipped her hands up to push his shirt and jacket off in one motion. She didn’t stop there. Her hands slid under the waist of his trousers to push them down to leave him in just his boxers. ‘Sam, please.’

‘Do you really want me to stop?’ Sam looked directly in his eyes. He couldn’t hold her gaze for long before he was looking down again at her breasts. Her voice was barely a whisper, ‘Go on, look at Julius. He’s as hard as ever even with you here.’ She smirked slightly as Malcolm’s gaze darted to the bed. Julius was still fully erect not to mention that the tip of his cock was shiny from pre-cum. As Malcolm looked at Julius, Sam lightly brushed his tented boxers. 

‘Sam!’ 

‘Malcolm, is that a hard on in your boxers I feel?’ Sam teased him, her hand cupping his stiff member. ‘Oh yes, that’s a stiff cock for sure.’

‘Sam, fuck…. ‘

‘You want to fuck me? While Julius watches us?’ Sam asked innocently, tugging the elastic waist of his boxers away from his waist to ease it down over his erection. ‘Let Julius see how long your cock is? He may get as jealous of your cock as you are of his.’

‘Sweet fucking lord,’ Malcolm groaned, rubbing his face but not stopping Sam from dropping his boxers down to his ankles. He gave up and was taking hold of her face to kiss her hard. She let him have the one kiss before she pushed against his chest. 

‘Not here, Malcolm. This is my show here.’ Sam laid a hand on his lips. ‘Now, you interrupted Julius licking my pussy. So, you get to pick up where he left off. Get on your knees.’

Malcolm only paused a moment before he was dropping to his knees and, not content to slip her skirt up he unzipped it and tugged it off her. Sam stood with her legs slightly apart, leaving it to Malcolm to find the right angle to go down on her. While she was used to Julius’ smooth skin, the late-day stubble that Malcolm sported was just rough enough to tease her in a different manner. Not being restrained like Julius was, Malcolm was able to use his hands to spread her nether lips to get right into her crotch. 

Still strapped on the bed, Julius was still able to raise his head enough to watch Sam’s reaction to Malcolm licking her pussy eagerly. It seemed like it was eons ago when Julius had masturbated and his cock was aching for release by now. He was at Sam’s mercy though. Sam’s hand laced into Malcolm’s hair to press his face harder against her crotch. ‘That’s right, Malcolm, get that tongue of yours in deep.’ Sam urged him on. When she decided she’d had enough, she tugged his face away from her crotch, leaving his chin and lips wet. 

Turning to the bed, gesturing Malcolm to follow her, Sam stood there in full view of Julius, ‘Poor Julius, left waiting while I dealt with Malcolm’s rude interruption. Malcolm, make it up to Julius will you? Take my bra off.’ His fingers quickly unclasped her bra and he eased it off her shoulders. ‘Don’t let it fall on the floor. Place it nicely on the chair.’ Malcolm obeyed and returned to stand behind her. ‘Now, Malcolm, play with my breasts.’  
Malcolm reached around her, his large hands cupping her pert breasts, putting a show on for the restrained Julius. Standing behind Sam, Malcolm’s erection pressed against her buttocks and she moved her body every so often to tease him. 

Julius shifted his hips, arching them as if he were actually thrusting inside her. Staring at Malcolm’s hands massaging her breasts and teasing her nipples was making him even worse. ‘Sam, please. I need to cum.’ He begged her, hoping that the interruption by Malcolm meant that the usual rule of his silence wouldn’t be in place. Sam, placing her hands over Malcolm’s, smiled at Julius. 

‘I bet you do, Julius. Are you turned on even more with Malcolm here?’

‘Yes,’ Julius moaned. ‘Please, Sam, let me cum and then you can tease me even longer.’

‘Malcolm, be a gentleman and help me onto the bed.’ Sam held out her hand and Malcolm steadied her as she straddled Julius’ waist but facing away from him. Malcolm stood watching Sam as she stroked Julius’ thick cock before sliding onto him with a sigh. Julius himself moaned with pleasure. Sam looked at Malcolm, his gaze was fixated on the sight of his lover straddling the other man’s cock. ‘Malcolm, you still owe me for being a rude boy this evening.’

‘Sam,’ Malcolm stopped staring at her crotch to look her in the eye, wondering what she had in mind now.

‘Suck my pussy while I fuck Julius.’ Sam ordered, crooking her finger at Malcolm. He hesitated a moment, unsure about things. Tilting her head, Sam watched him. Slowly, she moved her hips to slide up and down Julius’ cock. ‘You’re not afraid of his cock are you, Malcolm?’

‘No, not afraid just… ‘ Malcolm pursed his lips. ‘Never been that close to another man’s dick before.’

Sam continued to move slowly, ‘Decide now, Malcolm. I’m not going to stop at just you being close to Julius’ cock. All in or go home now.’

‘I’m not taking a cock up my ass.’ Malcolm protested.

Gesturing to him to lean towards her, Sam whispered in his ear. ‘Do you think it’s any different from taking my dildo up your ass?’ She could hear him swallow nervously. ‘Or any different from you fucking me in the ass?’ Malcolm peered at her, scowling slightly. Sam paused from riding Julius a moment. She ran her hands over Malcolm’s chest. ‘All in?’

‘Julius, you got condoms here, right?’

‘Always.’ Julius answered him. With that, Malcolm nodded and moved between Julius’ legs until he could comfortably suck on Sam’s clit. She knelt there, slightly above Julius to sit still for Malcolm to lick her while Julius used his hips to thrust in and out of her. Sam closed her eyes, enjoying the attentions of her two lovers. Too soon, Julius came with a moan while buried inside Sam. Sam slid off of Julius, laughing at Malcolm’s reaction to the other man’s cock against his face. She bit her lip to stop herself. ‘Sorry, I should have warned you.’ 

Malcolm sat up on his knees, growling. ‘Did it on purpose I bet.’

Sam grinned. ‘You’ll never know for sure, Malcolm.’ She pushed him to one side, getting him to lay back on the bed beside Julius. Before Malcolm could do anything else, she was grasping his cock and sliding onto him. 

‘Fuck me,’ Malcolm groaned. 

‘With pleasure.’ Sam said, riding Malcolm as Julius watched. Malcolm’s large hands cupped her buttocks, helping her. She fucked him until she peaked, her body arching to take him as deep inside herself as she could. Spent for the moment, Sam reached up and released Julius’ hands leaving him to free his own ankles. ‘Julius, why don’t you take care of Malcolm?’

Malcolm lay there, his throbbing hard on wet from her orgasm. Julius, used to obeying Sam, shifted on the bed to begin sucking on Malcolm’s cock. ‘Holy fucking hell,’ Malcolm groaned as Julius bobbed up and down on his cock. ‘Sam, you’re fucking serious.’

‘Oh yes, Malcolm. I am. Very serious.’ She leaned over his chest, kissing him while Julius gave him a blow job. He couldn’t help watching the other man’s bald head moving on him. ‘Julius is enjoying himself. Aren’t you?’

‘Damn fucking hell yes,’ Malcolm groaned. ‘Oh, fuck, yes.’

‘Mmm, I bet you are. Julius is good.’ Sam looked down to watch Julius suck Malcolm off until Malcolm came. 

‘Shit, did that just fucking happen?’ Malcolm groaned, rubbing his face. 

‘It did,’ Sam confirmed, laughing softly. ‘You’re too adorable, Malcolm. You get so rude when it’s just you and I but get you in bed with someone else and you get all shy.’ Her finger teased one of his nipples while Julius moved over to Sam, stroking her leg until she gave him her next direction. 

‘Told you, I’ve never fucked around with another guy.’ 

‘Well, you have now.’ Sam pointed out to him. ‘Julius, have you ever fucked around with another man before?’  
‘No.’ Julius said, glancing at Malcolm. 

‘Did you enjoy sucking Malcolm off?’ Sam asked. Julius nodded. She gestured for Julius to move up and lie between her and Malcolm. She began to stroke Julius. ‘Malcolm, give Julius a hand job while I watch.’ Again, Malcolm hesitated. ‘Malcolm?’

‘Fucking hell, I .. I can’t fucking do it.’ He sat up, turning away from the others. 

Sam sighed. ‘Go home, Malcolm. I’ll see you on the weekend.’

‘Maybe, maybe fucking not.’ Malcolm growled as he began to collect his clothes.

Julius got up, picked up Malcolm’s tie and held it out to him. ‘Just remember, Malcolm. It was you who interrupted us.’

‘Fuck off, Julius,’ Malcolm snatched his tie from Julius’ hand. 

Julius leaned close to Malcolm’s ear, whispering softly enough so that Sam wouldn’t hear. ‘I want to suck your cock again, Malcolm. Not just for Sam’s pleasure. I don’t care if you ever suck me off.’

Malcolm looked at him and then to Sam. ‘Sam, we’ll talk on the weekend.’

‘Of course.’ Sam smiled at him. After Malcolm left the two of them, Sam gestured to Julius to join her on the bed again. ‘Now, lover, where were we?’

 

As Malcolm sat in the back of the cab, heading home, he couldn’t quite come to terms with what had happened that evening. He had never imagined that Sam was dominant. Nor would he ever have thought of Julius as submissive. Fuck, he grimaced in the dark of the cab. How could he have gotten so fucking turned on by the two of them! 

The next two days at work were hell for Malcolm. Any poor bastard that crossed him got the full force of his temper. Having to work closely with Sam and not be able to do or say anything was more torturous than having watched her with Julius. Not that Sam acted any differently. She didn’t even look at him other than what he was used to! At least he was spared having to speak to or see Julius. The bastard’s parting comment about sucking him off was still constantly on Malcolm’s mind. 

Saturday afternoon, he sat alone in his sitting room a glass of wine in his hand. He had to decide what he was going to do. First, he could walk away from it all. Flat out tell Sam he was done with any extracurricular activities. That would be the easiest course, wouldn’t it? Walk the fuck away. Never have sex with Sam again and tell Julius where he can take his fucking fantasy of sucking him off.   
Another option would be to pretend none of it even happened. Malcolm laughed at that idea. As if he could ever forget watching Sam ride Julius’ cock. Or how fucking hard he was just thinking of Julius giving him a blow job. That was the fucking hardest part. Malcolm drained the rest of his wine. 

Right, he thought, what other options did he have? He could go with it. Let Julius suck him off. Let Sam run the fucking show. Fuck that! Sam in control? No fucking way! Abso-fucking-lutely not! 

Staring at his empty glass, Malcolm simply didn’t know what the hell he wanted to do. His fingers curled around his mobile, picking it up. Flicking through his contacts list, Malcolm looked at the entry for Julius. Fuck Sam, Malcolm thought. This was about him. He hit dial and waited. 

‘Am I reading my caller ID right? This is Malcolm calling me?’ Julius’ voice unnerved Malcolm for a moment. 

‘Julius.’ Malcolm got that far. 

‘Hello. What can I do for you?’

‘I think I already fucking know what you’d like to do to me.’ Malcolm snarled. This was not going well, he could tell it wasn’t. 

‘You know where I live.’ Julius said flatly. 

‘What the fuck are you two after?’ Malcolm hissed at him. ‘Did you fucking set me up? Piss me off to the point where I’d do some stupid thing like hunt you down at your home to bollock you?’

‘You know where I live.’ Julius repeated. 

‘Why the fuck would I want to come to your place? You think I’m just going to happily walk up to your door and pleasantly drop my trousers for you?’

‘If you want to talk, you know where I live.’ Julius said a third time and then ended the call. 

‘If you think I’m going to fucking go over to your place just so you can get at my cock, you are so fucking wrong, you bald fucker.’ Malcolm spoke to the silent mobile. ‘Fine, your place then.’

Minutes later, Malcolm was in a cab going to Julius’ home. Arriving, Malcolm knocked and the door opened. ‘Took you long enough.’ Julius said, standing aside for Malcolm to step inside. Gesturing to the study off to one side of the front foyer, Julius followed Malcolm and asked if he wanted some whisky. Malcolm nodded as he sat in one of the leather chairs. Julius brought over a tumbler of whisky and sat across from Malcolm in one of the other chairs. ‘What’s on your mind, Malcolm.’  
‘I already asked you on the phone. You wouldn’t answer me.’

‘Because it’s not a conversation to have over the phone.’ Julius said, sipping his whisky. ‘To answer you no, it was not a set up. You were literally the last thing on my mind when I instituted that policy change. You and your blustering about the office means nothing to me.’

‘Well, you certainly do your best to make me rip into you.’

‘It’s amusing and watching you in action does turn me on.’ Julius admitted with a smile. 

‘Glad I can be entertaining. Answer my other fucking question, you prick. What are you two after?’

‘I can’t answer for Sam.’ Julius said. ‘For myself. I couldn’t care one way or another. Would I like you to join us more often. Of course I would. When I said I wanted to suck you off again I meant it. If you decide not to, again, no problem. If you think that just because I’ve learned that you and Sam are regular partners that I’m going to step out of the picture then the answer would be no. I have no intention of ending my involvement with Sam.’

‘I was involved with her long before you.’ 

‘And you think that means anything to Sam? She’s no more going to end things with me than I would with her. So you may as well get used to that, Malcolm.’

‘Is that all your after then? Getting hold of my cock?’ Malcolm asked, letting the subject of Sam go for the moment. 

‘Yes.’ Julius answered point blank. 

‘That’s it?’

‘That’s it.’ Julius said. ‘Is that so surprising?’

‘Fuck yes.’ Malcolm admitted. ‘It’s never that simple.’

‘This time it is.’ 

Malcolm found himself shifting in his chair. ‘Right, cock sucker, tell me this then. What is it between you and Sam? Not what Sam wants. The two of you.’

Julius blushed slightly. ‘A few years ago, I was involved in a private club. As you’ve seen, I’m a submissive. I’d been trying to find a regular lover that I was compatible with. I’m not into pain just the domination aspect. Far too many focus on the pain, the whips, the paddle. that sort of thing. Sam turned up at the club. I was obviously surprised to see her there but when I learned what type of dominant she was we tried it out. It’s worked for both of us.’

Malcolm slowly drank his whisky,listening. ‘Look, I don’t know fucking shit about submissives and domination. I just enjoy fucking Sam.’

‘And I’m sure she’s been enjoying it just as much. Knowing her, she’s probably been dominating you as well, just more subtly.’ 

‘That’s a load of shit.’ Malcolm scoffed at the idea. 

‘Next time you have sex with her, pay attention. It’s not about the straps. Not for me. It’s how she tells me what she wants done.’ Julius lifted his hand, mimicking the way Sam gestures with her fingers to get him to come to her. ‘That’s all she needs to do and I want to be there.’

Malcolm scowled, thinking. ‘No fucking way. I would know.’

‘When do you meet with her next?’ Julius asked.

‘Like I’m going to fucking tell you. You’d likely try and crash it to pay me back.’

‘I know better than to cross that line, Malcolm. Not for you, for Sam.’

Malcolm knew he was telling the truth. The bald bastard was too open about everything here. ‘Tonight.’

‘Then pay attention.’ Julius recommended. 

‘Fuck you.’ Malcolm said without any force behind it. He emptied the glass and got up. Julius got to his feet as well, hand out to take the glass from Malcolm. 

‘That all?’ Julius asked, the two men standing there for a moment in silence. 

‘Yeah,’ Malcolm turned and left. 

In the cab, heading home, Malcolm got a text from Sam. ‘Tonight?’ He replied back. ‘Yes.’ 

That night, Malcolm got ready and took a cab to Sam’s place. His mind was still spinning. It had helped talking to Julius. The bastard had been so blatantly honest with him that didn’t doubt that Julius was just interested in the sex. What he got from Sam, that could be totally different. Pulling up at her place, Malcolm paid the cab driver and walked right in. 

Leaving his jacket at the front and locking the door, Malcolm walked up the stairs to the bedroom. He had expected her to either be in her usual lingerie or naked, waiting for him to arrive. Not this time. She was wearing the skin tight skirt that she had worn to Julius’ place and another filmy blouse. THis time he knew immediately that she wasn’t wearing a bra. The sight of her hard nipples with their darker pink skin tone was obvious through the blouse. Sitting on the side of her bed, Sam reached out to him, ready to pull him towards her. 

His conversation with Julius had left him thinking so Malcolm didn’t take her up on the outstretched hand. Instead, he walked up to her and stroked her hair, lifting her chin up towards his gaze. ‘Quite the woman you are, Sam.’ Malcolm said. 

Sam smirked a little. ‘You’ve liked everything so far. The perfect PA. The best lover that works to your schedule.’

‘Who’s been fucking another man behind my back,’ Malcolm challenged. 

‘We were never exclusive, Malcolm. We both knew that and accepted it when we started this.’

‘With some other strange fucker, maybe. But Julius?’ Malcolm asked. ‘Just because he liked the way you tied him up?’

‘Spoke to him finally did you?’ Sam tilted her head slightly, moving out of his grasp. ‘I hope you let him suck you off again.’

‘No, I didn’t.’ Malcolm said. 

‘Maybe next time then,’ Sam suggested as she placed her hand on Malcolm’s crotch, feeling him harden under her touch. 

‘Why do you think there’ll be another fucking time?’

‘Because I can feel your cock twitch when I mention it.’ Sam was smirking at him again, her fingers were working him even harder. Malcolm wished he could hold back, move away to stop her but she was too fucking good. She stood up, her hand still massaging the growing bulge in his trousers. ‘Tell me, Malcolm, why didn’t you let Julius suck you off again?’

‘Told you, I don’t fuck around with guys.’

Sam stopped teasing him with her hand. ‘Bullshit.’ She whispered. 

‘It’s fucking Julius!’ Malcolm said. ‘I can’t fucking fuck around with Julius!’

‘You fuck around with me. Like that’s a great idea too.’ Sam pointed out. ‘He doesn’t want to fuck you in the ass, Malcolm. He wants to suck you. He’ll take your cock in his ass too.’

‘You’re just playing the same fucking game with me as you do with him, trying to get me to do what you fucking want. That’s it, isn’t it? Your fucking fantasy to watch two men go at one another while you play with yourself.’

‘Would it be easier for you if I wanted to watch you fuck another woman?’ Sam responded, her tone not wavering from her seductive teasing. 

‘Julius was right.’

‘About?’ Sam prompted him.

‘You. All this time, you’ve been pulling the strings, haven’t you? You’re doing it now. Pushing me to do what you want.’

Sam smiled, her eyes half closed, ‘I’m good but even I can’t force someone to do something they truly don’t want to do.’

‘What the fuck does that mean?’ Malcolm snapped.

‘Every single time we’ve had sex and you’ve done what I wanted you to do, you have wanted to do it. Just like the other night. If you really did not want to do it you would have left as soon as you saw what Julius and I were doing. You didn’t. You stayed. Once you stayed I knew you wanted it.’

‘Bitch.’ Malcolm growled at her, wishing that he could stop her.

‘Now, be honest with me. Why didn’t you let Julius suck you off?’ Sam asked again.

‘I don’t want to fucking like it.’ Malcolm said through gritted teeth. 

‘You already do.’ Malcolm covered his eyes, turning away from her. Sam didn’t let him go, wrapping her arms around his waist. Malcolm didn’t say anything. Her hand went into his trouser pocket and pulled out his mobile. He watched her send a text from it.

‘Fuck, no.’ Malcolm groaned. The text just read, ‘Sam’s place.’ ‘You can’t fucking do this to me.’

Sam held the phone out to him, the send button blinking, ‘Your choice. Call him here.’

‘This some fucking perverted way for you to get me doing what you want.’

‘Send it and Julius will come over here and then we can do things the right way this time.’ Sam said. ‘Don’t send it and then you and I will fuck one another until we’re both exhausted and don’t care about anything else.’

‘What if I just delete it and leave?’

‘Still your choice.’


End file.
